


0000:00:00:00

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, soulmate watch, soulmate!AU, university!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Isang soulmate au kung saan lahat ay may soulmate timer na nagsasaad ng countdown kung kailan mo makikilala ang iyong soulmate.oau na nagising si Kyungsoo na may limang oras na lang siyang nalalabi para makilala ang soulmate.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Para Kay Manong Tsuper





	0000:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Ito po ay parte ng aming proyekto ni madam wonderingwanderess.
> 
> [CLICK HERE FOR MORE DETAILS](https://twitter.com/jongsoonshine/status/1268830959522045953)
> 
> at para sa unang fic commission na aking natapos, inaalay ko itong fic na ito kay [@EXOownsMyHeart](https://twitter.com/exoOWNSMYHEART) maraming maraming salamat po sa pag-avail ng aming serbisyo! ito po ang alay kong fic sa inyo na sana po ay magustuhan ninyo. pasensya na at sumobra sa word count. na-carried away ako masyado ko naenjoy huhu pero maraming salamat sa pagtulong sa ating mga jeepney drivers! mabuhay po kayo! maraming salamat po muli sa inyong bukal na puso.

Pasukan na muli. Graduating na si Kyungsoo sa kursong Economics. Pero kahit pasukan na, the day before, nagpuyat pa rin si Kyungsoo kakanood ng anime sa Netflix.

Tinapos lang naman niya ang Chimera ant arc ng Hunter x Hunter kaya't nang magising, ay ubod ng sakit ang mga mata at ulo niya. Sobrang invested niya kasi sa arc na ito na tagumpay pa rin siyang napaiyak kahit na nabasa naman na niya ang manga.

Hihiyaw pa sana siya at magwawala sa kama, pero napahinto siya at tila tumigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo nang makita niya ang oras sa soulmate watch niya.

0000:05:45:54

At tuluyan na siyang napasigaw, "Mama!!"

Agad din bumukas ang kanyang pinto kung saan may hawak na sandok ang ina at handa na pumalo sa kung ano mang nagpasigaw kay Kyungsoo. "Asan na ang papaluin ko magpakita ka!!" 

Kung normal ito na araw, matatawa lang sana si Kyungsoo, pero hindi. Dahil bakas sa mukha niya ang pangamba.

"Mama, yung soulmate watch ko..."

Pinakita niya sa ina ang limang oras na countdown ng soulmate watch niya kung saan sinasabi nito na nalalapit na niyang makilala at makatagpo ang taong nakatakda para sa kanya habangbuhay.

0000:05:42:33

Nang makita ng kanyang ina ang oras, napasingap ito sa gulat sabay, "Kyungsoo, ano pang ginagawa mo!? Maligo ka na at mag-ayos kailangan mong maging presentable sa harap ng soulmate mo!"

At dito na nga nag-uumpisa ang back to school ni Kyungsoo. Sa tulong ng kanyang ina na walang preno kakasabi ng mga dapat niyang gawin bilang pagpeprepera sa pagkikita nila ng soulmate niya, heto si Kyungsoo ngayon na naligo na sa bathtub ng gatas higit sa isang oras na di rin niya alam kung saan nakuha ng nanay niya ang gatas na pinangpaligo sa kanya, kumpleto rin siya sa skincare niya kung saan buong katawan niya ay pinalagyan sa kanya ng lotion, naligo rin siya sa floral scented niyang pabango at heto siya't nakaporma according sa fashion sense ng kanyang ina.

Blue long sleeves, vest at pants.

Wala naman talaga sana siyang balak pumorma sa araw na iyon. Itim na t-shirt at pants lang pwede na sa kanya at plano naman talaga niyang suotin sa araw na iyon, pero dahil sa di inaasahang pagbaba bigla ng countdown sa oras kung kailan niya mamimeet ang soulmate, lahat ng plano niya the day before, SCRAPPED.

"Ang cute cute talaga ng anak ko." Panggigigil ng nanay niya sa kanya bago siya umalis. 

"Ma!" Ingit niya sa kanyang ina sabay nguso. Kung anu-ano kasi ang pinaggagagawa nito sa kanya bilang paghahanda sa pagkikita nila ng soulmate niya.

"Ay, teka, kailangan mo mag-blush on para mapula yang cheeks mo, nak! Wait lang!"

Umalis ang ina at umakyat sa taas kaya naiwan muna si Kyungsoo sa sala at kinuha muna niya ang phone para itext ang kaibigang si Baekhyun.

  
  


_In 3 hours, mamemeet ko na soulmate ko_

  
  


Pero bago pa niya mareplyan ang sagot ng kaibigan sa kanya, agad bumaba ang nanay niya na dala ang make-up kit nito.

"Mama!" Ingit na naman ni Kyungsoo nang tabihan siya ng ina at lagyan ng powder ang mukha niya. 

"Wag na mag-inarte. Pampaganda 'to sayo, nak. Aba'y makikita mo na soulmate mo dapat lang na maganda ka. Pikit."

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at inunahan ang ina, "Ma, di ko kailangan ng eye shadow ah."

"Powder lang, nak. Tapos blush on. Ay lipstickan na rin kita."

"Ma, baka naman matalbugan ko sa ganda soulmate ko ah."

"O e ano ngayon? Dilat na."

"Mama..."

At kinuha ng nanay niya ang blush on at inapply ito sa mga pisngi ng walang laban na si Kyungsoo. 

"Last, lipstick! Ayos nak." 

"Ma, ako na po."

"Ako na, nak." Magiliw na sabi ng kanyang ina at inuwang ni Kyungsoo ang labi para malagyan maigi ang mga labi niya ng lipstick. "Ayan, o di ba, bongga! Ganda ganda ng anak ko!" Ngisi ng nanay niyang pinagmanahan niya ng hugis puso niyang labi.

Binigyan siya nito ng salamin at aaminin ni Kyungsoo, napakaganda nga niya. Natural look ang binigay na makeover sa kanya ng ina at masaya siya na hindi pinulang-pula ng ina ang mga labi niya.

"Ma, ang ganda." Papuri niya at nagyakapan silang mag-ina. 

"Ang laki na talaga ng baby ko. Ngayon, makikita mo na soulmate mo." Gigil na yakap ng ina sa kanya bago lumayo at tingnan siya sa mga mata. "Excited ka na ba?"

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. "Kinakabahan ako, Ma. Soulmate ko 'to. Pano kung madisappoint siya sa akin?"

"Anak, sa ganda mong yan madidisappoint soulmate mo? Malabo ata. Tsaka isa pa, di ba paulit-ulit kong sinasabi sayo, nakatakda ang soulmates natin para sa atin dahil sila lang ang makakatanggap sa ating ng buong-buo. Kaya wala ka dapat ipag-alala, okay?" Hawi nito sa kanyang buhok. "Graduating ka na, tapos mamaya kasama mo na soulmate mo. Sa susunod, ikakasal ka na. Pa-isang yakap pa nga, nak."

Nagyakapan muli silang mag-ina. "Ma naman, para naman pong iiwan kita."

"Di na kita baby. Baby ka na ng soulmate mo." Pag-iinarte ng nanay niya na ikinatawa na lang niya.

"Ma, naman."

Kumalas sila sa isa't-isa pero umisang yakap pa muli ang kanyang ina. "O sige na, baka andyan na yung Grab. Goodluck mamaya ah?"

"Thank you, Ma."

* * *

At sa isang iglap, lulan na si Kyungsoo ng isang grab car na patungo na sa pinapasukan niyang unibersidad.

Ngayon, may oras na siya para replyan si Baekhyun.

> _Omygod ang bilis ah ready ka na ba?_
> 
> _Kabado_
> 
> _Sows soulmate mo naman yan kaya for sure matatanggap ka niyan_
> 
> _Paano kung hindi? Di ba may ganun? Pano kung mapangitan siya sa akin?_
> 
> _Teka tawagan kita_

Pagkatawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya, agad itong sinagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Hello."

"Wag ka ngang nega. Di pa nga kayo nagkikita tsaka sa cute mong yan di ka niya magugustuhan? Bulag siya kung ganun. Pero Soo, baka sa uni mo makatagpo yang soulmate mo ah. Sino naman kaya yan? Transferee? Shifter? Tsaka in three hours mamimeet mo na? So ano yan pagtapos ng class natin? Sabay pala class natin no? 1 pm?"

"Hindi ko naisip yan na baka sa uni nga kami magkita." Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa kuko, isang nervous habit niya.

"Omg, ang exciting nito! So kita muna tayo before class ah tas kita rin tayo after. Gusto ko makita kung sino ba yang mysterious soulmate mo!"

"Kinakabahan talaga ako."

"Well, excited ako! Lahat ata ng excitement na dapat na sayo, na sa akin na." Tawa ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

Ngunit bago pa sumagot si Kyungsoo, napa-forward siya bigla nang biglang prumeno ang sasakyan at nasagi sila ng isa pang sasakyan galing sa interseksyon sa kanan.

"Ay pucha." Napakamot sa ulo ang Grab driver ni Kyungsoo at nagsisibusina na ang mga sasakyan mula sa likod nila. "Boss, wait lang ah. Tarantado, sumalubong pa kasi."

Bumaba ang driver at panay pa rin ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya kung ano ang nangyari.

"Huy, anong nangyari, bakit ang ingay dyan?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa orasan sa dashboard ng sasakyan at mukhang mali-late siya sa klase kung hindi pa siya aalis ngayon.

"Nabangga yung sasakyan."

"Ok ka lang ba!?!?"

"Ok lang. Yung bumper siguro nasagi. Ewan." Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa labas at nakita ang driver ng Grab at ang driver ng sasakyang nakabangga sa kanila na nagtatalo.

"Huy, mali-late ka niyan. Matagal pa yan umalis ka na."

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkamot sa ulo ng Grab driver at ang pakikipag-usap ng isa pang driver sa cellphone.

May MMDA enforcers na na dumating at agad din bumalik ang Grab driver na binuksan ang pinto at kinausap siya. "Boss, pasensya na. Baka matagalan pa 'to. Yung headlight ko sa kanan nabasag. Hindi pa naman din akin 'tong sasakyan na 'to. Pasensya na talaga."

Sa awa, kumuha pa rin ng pambayad na 350 si Kyungsoo sa wallet at inabot ito sa grab driver. "Okay lang, Kuya. Bayad na lang din po ako."

"Naku, Boss, wag na po."

"Sige na po, Kuya. Okay lang." Ngiti niya sa driver na tinanggap din ang pera at masayang nagpasalamat sa kanya.

"Salamat po, Boss. Sorry din po."

Bumaba na si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan habang hawak pa rin ang cellphone sa tenga.

"Hello?" 

"O anyare?"

"Syempre, alis na ako. Ayoko ma-late." Tirik ang araw at kakalabas pa lang niya ng sasakyan ay dama na niya agad ang pamamawis ng katawan niya. Lumakad siya papalayo sa pinangyarihan ng maliit na aksidente.

"San ka na ba? Lapit na ako school."

"Malayo pa ako, Baek. Ang init." Huminto na siya sa paglalakad dahil hindi na niya kaya ang tindi ng init. Hindi pa naman din siya sanay sa paglalakad at lalong lalo na ang pagpawisan. Dito siya pinakamaselan dahil ayaw niyang nanlalagkit ang katawan niya. Pero nanlalagkit na siya dala na rin ng paglagay ng lotion sa buong katawan niya.

Nag-uumpisa na siyang mairita.

"Mag-book ka na ulit ng grab." 

"Pero kukulangin ako ng pamasahe mamaya. Nagbigay ako ng bayad sa grab ko kanina."

"Hay nako, e di mangutang ka mamaya sa soulmate mo or who knows may sasakyan pala siya e di pahatid ka sa inyo. Problem solved!"

* * *

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng grab car na nabook niya pagkarating sa university.

Nagkalat ang mga estudyante sa paligid para sa first day ng panibagong school year at heto siya't nakahawak sa straps ng backpack niya habang naglalakad papunta sa Arts and Letters Building.

May 10 minutes pa siya bago mag-start ang klase kaya binilisan na niya ang paglakad.

Tumawag si Baekhyun.

"Besh, andito na prof namin. Ang pogi! San ka na?"

"Andyan na pala prof mo tumawag ka pa."

"Tatanong ko lang san ka na."

"Dito na ako. Sige na. Mamaya na lang tayo magkita. Bye."

"Bye. See you!"

Pagka-hang ng phone, ay saktong nakarating na rin siya sa kanilang building.

Tiningnan niya ang soulmate clock niya na ngayon nagsasabi na in 2 hours ay mamimeet na niya ang pinakahinihintay niyang malaki ang magiging papel sa buhay niya.

* * *

Pagdating sa classroom ay laking gulat niya na nagsisilabasan na ang mga kaklase.

Naabutan niya si Chanyeol na kakalabas lng ng classroom.

"Uy, wala bang klase?"

"Aba, bihis na bihis ka ata ngayon, Kyungsoo ah!" Hinaguran siya ng tingin ng kaklase at lumabas na rin ang iba pa niyang mga kaklase na sina Sehun at Jongdae.

"O tara dota na--uy, Soo! Ayos get-up natin ngayon ah. Parang hindi ka sa klase pupunta." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya na umakbay pa sa kanya pero inirapan na lang niya.

"Onga, parang sa date ka pupunta ah! Yiee. Alam ba ng soulmate mo yan?"

Pinekean niya ng ngiti si Jongdae. "Baka nagpaganda kasi ngayon ko mamimeet si soulmate." Sabay flash sa mga kaklase ng soulmate watch niya.

0000:01:58:45

"Boom! Shet! Congrats!"

"Ayos ah, first day mamimeet si soulmate sana all!"

"Ano tara, dota! Baka nasa TNC lang pala si soulmate mo!" Aya sa kanya ni Jongdae.

"No thanks." Isa sa pinaka-ayaw niyang amoy ay ang amoy ng computer shop kaya kahit anong pagpupumilit ng mga kaklase, hindi siya sasama. "So ano, may klase ba?"

"Wala! Free cut wala pa daw prof sa subject natin! Haha!" Sagot ni Sehun sa kanya.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Yikes, sayang tuition." 

"Uy sige, dota na kami, Soo! Uwi ka na!" Sabi ni Sehun.

"Goodluck sa soulmate mo, Soo!" Paalam naman ni Chanyeol.

"Mag-condom kayo ng soulmate mo, Soo! Bye!" Sigaw naman ng maingay na si Jongdae na sinamaan niya ng tingin sa di kalayuan.

Nang mawala na ang tatlo, umupo muna siya sa bench sa harap ng classroom nila at tinext si Baekhyun.

> _Free cut lol uwi na kaya ako?_
> 
> _Hoy wag muna magkikita pa tayo! Hintayin mo ko!_
> 
> _Fine. Ano room mo hintayin na lang kita dyan sa labas ng room niyo_
> 
> _253\. Mag-netflix ka muna 😊_
> 
> _Ano pa nga ba_

* * *

Naghintay si Kyungsoo sa labas ng room ni Baekhyun.

Ngunit ang plano na mag-Netflix para pumatay ng oras ay hindi niya nagawa dahil sa papalapit nang papalapit na mag-zero ang soulmate clock niya.

Imbis panoorin muli ang Chimera Ant arc, soulmate clock niya ang pinanood niya.

Mukhang dito nga talaga sa university niya makikita ang soulmate.

Kung umuwi siguro siya ay marahil umurong pataas ang oras ng pagkikita nila ng soulmate niya. Pero dahil hindi, ngayon na talaga niya makikita ito.

At kung sino ito? Wala siyang kaalam-alam.

0000:00:05:01

Nakatanggap siya ng text galing kay Baekhyun.

0000:00:04:54

_dismissed na! beh ang pogi talaga ng prof namin tingnan mo!_

0000:00:03:01

Nag-umpisa na maglabasan ang mga kaklase ni Baekhyun at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya lalong kinakabahan.

0000:00:01:40

Sino ba itong soulmate niya? Irregular ba ito na kaklase ni Baekhyun na hindi pa niya nakikita o random na estudyante na biglang mapapadaan na lang sa harap niya?

Onti na lang at kakainin na siya ng kaba niya.

0000:00:01:00

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa classroom.

"Kyungsoo!!" Agad na tumakbo ang kaklase sa kanya. "Naks! Ang ganda ganda naman ng friend ko talbog na talbog ako today!"

"Alam mo naman si Mama..."

"Tita talaga bet na bet ko style niya. Ganda mo beh." Patuloy na papuri niya bago kunin ang kamay niya kung nasaan nakasuot ang soulmate watch niya.

"Omg! Soo! 35 seconds na lang!"

Napalunon si Kyungsoo at lalong lumakas ang kabog sa dibdib. 

Ni hindi na nga niya marinig ang mga bulong ng kaibigan sa sobrang kaba.

0000:00:00:15

"Shet, sino ba 'tong soulmate mo?" Patuloy na pagbulong ni Kyungsoo sa hangin sabay tingin sa kaliwa at kanan.

0000:00:00:10

Gusto na kumagat ni Kyungsoo sa kuko niya pero nagpipigil siya. Hindi na siya makatingin sa gawing kanan at kaliwa niya, bagkus, diretso na ang tingin niya. Diretso sa harap ng classroom nila Baekhyun.

0000:00:00:05

"Ayan na, Soo, malapit na mag-zero mag-aalarm na watch mo!!"

Napapikit si Kyungsoo para kalmahin ang sarili pero agad din siyang napadilat nang paghahampasin ni Baekhyun ang braso niya.

"Soo! Soo! Ayan na yung prof naming pogi!"

At sa kanyang pagdilat, isang matipuno at matangkad na lalaki na pormal ang pananamit ang kakalabas lang ng pinto ng classroom.

"Hi, Sir Kim!" Bati ni Baekhyun sa prof. At nang dumako ito ng tingin sa kanila ng may ngiti, nang magkita naman ang tingin nila ni Kyungsoo, doon na naalarma ang lahat.

Doon na nasaksihan ng marami ang pag-alarm ng kay lakas ng mga soulmate watches nila.

Naghiyawan ang lahat.

0000:00:00:00

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tanong sa kanya ng soulmate na turns out to be prof ni Baekhyun.

Naglalakad ang dalawa papunta sa parking lot at halos hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na ganito ka-gwapo at ka-edukado ang magiging soulmate niya.

Nakarating na sila sa sasakyan ng propesor, pero si Kyungsoo ay lutang pa rin at nagpatuloy lang sa paglalakad.

Kung hindi pa dahil kay Mr. Kim na humarang na sa kanya ay baka nauntog na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa Montero ni Mr. Kim.

Pero ang finale, nauntog ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ng propesor.

"Uy..." Hawak bigla sa kanya ni Mr. Kim sa beywang niya at nang natanto ang nangyari, pagkatingala ni Kyungsoo ay lalo lamang namula ang kanyang mga pisngi sa sobrang hiya.

"S-Sorry po, Sir!"

Lalayo sana siya sa lalaki pero hawak pa rin siya ni Mr. Kim sa beywang.

Tinapik siya nito sa ulo at ngumiti. "Okay lang. Pero, uhh...Kyungsoo, right?"

"Opo." 

Tinapik siya nito sa ulo. "Are you okay?"

"Kabado po, Sir."

"Jongin na lang, Soo. I can call you Soo, right?"

Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Op-Opo, Sir--Jongin..." bulong niya sa pangalan ng propesor bago yumuko sa sobrang hiya.

Bumitaw ang propesor sa pagkakahawak sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya ng buong hinahon.

Bahagyang kumirot ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo nang tanggalin ni Jongin ang hawak sa kanya.

Tumingala siya sa lalaki.

"Pwede ko ba malaman kung bakit kabado ka?"

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at yumuko muli. Kumuyom ang kanyang mga kamay.

"Hm. Gusto mo ba ng trivia tungkol sa akin?"

Napatingala muli siya sa propesor na napakagaan ng ngiti sa kanya. "Ano po yun?"

"Twenty-four pa lang naman ako. Hindi naman nagkakalayo ang mga edad natin. Last year ko lang din natapos MA ko kaya kung nag-aalangan ka sa edad natin, hindi naman tayo nagkakalayo."

"Last year mo lang natapos masteral mo?"

"Accelerated din kasi ako ng 1 year. Yup. Last year. This year pa lang ako magtuturo. Actually, hindi naman talaga ako yung prof dapat for this subject, but the prof rejected the offer and it was just last night when I was contacted by the admin. Hindi ko na tinanggihan kasi opportunity ito. Then I woke up na I only have five hours to meet my soulmate. And honestly..." Lumabi siya habang titig na titig kay Kyungsoo. "Di ko rin inexpect na isang student pa lang ang magiging soulmate ko. And I didn't expect that he is going to be this beautiful." Ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo na natameme na at hindi alam kung saan na ba titingin sa sobrang kilig. "Uy, Soo, okay ka lang?"

Naluha si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig at napangiti rin ng sobrang laki sa lalaki. "Thank you, Jongin."

Tumawa si Jongin at tinapik muli siya sa ulo. "Wala ka naman dapat ipagpa-thank you. You're my soulmate, Soo. Ikaw ang nakatadhana sa akin. Alam mo ba kung ano ang pangako ko sa sarili ko noon? Kung sino at ano pa ang soulmate ko, mamahalin ko siya nang buong-buo." Pinunasan niya ang luha sa gilid ng mata ni Kyungsoo na nagpaluha na rin sa kanya. "Ano ba yan naluluha na rin ako." Punas din niya sa luha niya sabay ngiti. "But I'm happy na nagkita na rin tayo sa wakas, _soulmate_."

At sa sobrang tuwa, hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapayakap kay Jongin na niyakap din siya pabalik.

Hindi naman talaga dahil sa edad ang pangamba ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya kasi madidismaya ang soulmate niya sa kanya kaya kabado siya. 

Pero turns out hindi pala dahil tanggap na tanggap siya ni Jongin at dama niya ito sa mainit at mahigpit na yakap ng soulmate sa kanya.

"So san na tayo?"

"Bahay ko? Wala na ako perang extra kasi nakadalawang Grab ako kanina."

"Walang kaso. Pero...date muna tayo. Libre ko lahat."

Isang kindat, at tunaw na si Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sana po ay nagustuhan niyo ang aking alay para sa fic commission #1! More to come pa po!


End file.
